The Honeymoon
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Bella and Edward's honeymoon on Isle Esme. Smut. This used to be an older story, but do to popular demand, I changed it more. Read and Review, please!


**A/N: This is an edited version of my other story which I just deleted call 'The Honeymoon'. Apparently, I had gotten some facts wrong, and people decided to tell me with snide remarks and rude private messages. So, I hope this story is more accurate.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I AM in fact Stephenie Meyer writing on a Fanfiction site because I can't get anything published!**

**...**

**not.**

* * *

_**The Honeymoon.**_

"**Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water.**

"I have something to show you." He said, leading me into the blackness that was the water. He swam fast and graciously, but he never let go of my hand, pulling me through the water until he stopped.

"Here we are." He said, leading me into a cave. The water was deep but it got shallower and shallower until it led to a shore with soft, sparkling sand and large rocks big enough to lie on in the distance.

"Wow… It's incredible," I whispered, swimming around in a circle to get a full view. I noticed the dull pink and tan lights hanging on the cave's wall and flower petals strewn around the shore of the beach and on the rocks. "I guess Alice got here before we did?" My voiced echoed off the walls, reverberating the same tone until it got quieter and quieter. I wasn't even loud, and a thought struck me. This could be a deafening night.

Edward chuckled lightly. "She wanted it to be perfect, I guess." He grabbed me by my waist as my back face his chest. His body was ice cold, but the water was warm, creating a sensation I never felt before. His lips found the hollow behind my ear.

"You are utterly gorgeous." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" I shook my head, but he pulled our bodies under the water more. Only our heads were above water now. He spun me around to face him, still holding onto my waist. I leaned forward to kiss him. When my lips found his neck, he took his chance that I had been expecting ever since we got into the cottage.

"Bella…" He warned, pulling my face off the top of his chest, "You don't have to do this, we can always wait until-"

"I'm less breakable." I finished his sentence. He had been telling me that non-stop since a week before the wedding. "Edward, you have to listen." He stared at me as I prepared my speech that was brewing in my mind.

"Edward, I love you more than anything. You are my husband, but I feel that word doesn't even begin to describe how much I need you to survive. You are my life now." He smirked at my words, "No, you've always been my life, ever since that day I saw you in the cafeteria. And I know we're ready. So, please, we should try. And if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. That's it." I took a deep breath. He smiled again.

"Bella?" He asked. You could tell that he was leaving his 108-year-old man behind, and I could see the 17-year-old teenager popping through.

"Yeah?" I asked, as I came closer.

"I love you." And he was kissing me. More passionate than he ever did before. His hands traced my sides, his fingers brushing lightly over my rib cage, and every now and then he'd touch the side of my breast. Every time he did that, he froze for a second, and then went back to caressing my sides.

We stayed kissing, and even though kissing Edward was amazing, we were going to slow. I knew what I wanted him to do, but I didn't know how to get him to do it. I mustered up the courage and grabbed his hands as he made his 20th round up and down my side. He looked at me, and my shaky hands moved his to my breasts.

I could tell we were both inexperienced. He stared at me while his hands were cupping my breasts, not moving or anything. Did I have to do everything?! I lightly pushed them into my breasts and he seemed to snap back into reality. He laughed.

"You could've just asked." I blushed bright red, all over my body. His hands started to knead my breasts. My head lolled back.

His hands, more willing to explore, brushed over my whole body. My feet, my legs, my stomach, my arms, he even dared to put his cold fingers between my legs. Not entering, but just sliding his fingers over my core. I'd been trying to hide my moans, but the feeling of his cold fingers near my heat was overpowering.

"Uhhhh." I clenched my stomach in. My eyes shut. I thought he was going to do more, but to my surprise, he pulled away. I opened my eyes, and he was closer to the shore. He beckoned me further.

I swam, then waded to the shore, where Edward was sitting in the sand, his lower half still under the water. I sat next to him. I kissed his shoulder, and then kissed his chest, then lower and lower down his body, until my head was an inch above the water. I looked up at him for confirmation. His eyes were half closed and his fist was clenched, tendons showing under his translucent skin. The only thing that could signal he was happy was his crooked smile. His teeth were glittering, and he was breathing hard, even thought he didn't need to.

I dived my hand below the surface. I found his growing erection, and grasped it. I looked up at Edward as I let it go. His smile was still there. I looked back down at his erection, and moved my fingers up and down his member. I held onto it again, and it felt even harder than Edward's usual iron wrought skin. I moved my hand up and down. Then I looked up at Edward.

He didn't look happy. He wasn't smiling anymore. His face was scrunched up in a weird way. His eyes looked clamped shut, and, if it were possible, his fists were clenched harder.

"Edward… what's wro-" but he cut me off. He grabbed me by one of my forearm, pulling me up to his mouth. He kissed me hard, and I grabbed his member again. I had to stretch my arm to the point of pain, but it was worth it to see Edward's eyes as he climaxed. I saw his eyes explode, figuratively of course, and his hand that was gripping my arm went limp. I fell into the sand, but he was already over me, kissing me.

"Sorry love… but I don't… think we… should… wait any… longer…" He said between kisses on my stomach. He mouth went down farther and farther till he was under the shallow water and in between my legs; his lips giving me feather light kisses on the outside of my core. The steady beating I started feeling in between my legs came faster and faster. Edward looked up at me. The warm water and Edward's cold lips were sensual against me. He ducked his head under the water again.

"_Oh!_" I gasped. I had expected Edward's mouth again. But his cold finger was in my folds, never going to far, but just enough.

Quickly, his face was near mine again.

"Bella. This is going to hurt, ok?" Edward said.

"What, you're doing it now?!" I didn't expect to do it in the water our first time. But then, of course, I'd never thought I'd lose my virginity to a vampire, too.

He sniggered.

"No, I'm not going to do it now. But I'm going to break your barrier, so it'll be easier, ok?" I gulped. I knew this would hurt at first. I nodded quickly.

"1. 2. 3." He whispered in my ear, and his finger entered me fully, breaking my virginity. I gasped. It hurt more than I thought. My eyes squeezed shut as tears fell out. When I squinted my eyes open, Edward's face was in terror. I smiled, trying to tell him without words that this was normal, and that it was ok.

Edward bent down and licked my tears away.

"Ok…" I whispered, "It's ok… just, go slow, please." He pumped his finger in and out of me slowly. He was picking up speed gradually, and the pain turned into pleasure. I opened my eyes wide. Pressure was building up in my torso. It was pressing down at my chest, my abdomen, everywhere. Edward began to knead my breasts again, kissing them.

As much as I didn't want to, I stopped him.

"What? But you were -" I silenced him with a kiss.

"I want it to be with you." Those simple words made him jump up and fly me on his back to the rocks. He laid me down on a rock, and kissed my forehead.

"Edward..." I trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

"Can we go somewhere more... comfortable?" I asked, "This rock is hard." Edward smirked.

"I forgot you were a human." He swiftly grabbed me off the rock, and swam with me back to the house. He picked me up, and ran into the open doors of the bedroom. He set me softly down on the bed, and got over me.

"Are you ready?" I was surprised as those words came out of _my_ mouth.

"As ready as I'll ever be." We looked into each other's eyes, and all I saw from his were love. Passion. Devotion.

He entered me. Oh yes, this was much better than his finger. The same pressure built up in me. The pleasure got bigger and bigger. I clenched myself to him. I never wanted to let go. I wanted him to hold me harder and harder, to squeeze me, to do anything to me. Suddenly, my body exploded. Warmth was in my veins, even thought Edward was above me, grabbing onto my arms. In fact, Edward was the only thing I could see. I felt like I was flying. Like my body had always been tethered to the ground and Edward just cut the strings away.

After a few seconds, the most I could do was open my eyes to the ceiling. I was so drowsy; I could feel the welcome abyss of sleep beckoning me to go under.

"Edward..." I said, slurring the word. He didn't respond, but I could feel him next to me on the bed. The bed was also covered in white fluff, but that really didn't matter at the moment. I had a feeling that I wouldn't remember this in the morning, that I'd only remember the pleasure. I turned my head to see his angelic face.

"I... love... you..." And sleep overcame me as Edward cradled me in his arms.

* * *

**Only the cool kids give reviews.**


End file.
